Large sheets of plywood are commonly used in the home construction and remodeling industry. These boards provide the sheeting material for roofs and the sides of houses. These plywood sheets are usually cut with powered hand-held circular saws. Prior to making the cut, the boards are marked with a snap-type chalk line along which the blade of the saw is advanced that ultimately determines the edge of the cut board. As an alternative, cut lines may be formed by running a pencil or other marking device along a straight edge, however this is impractical with very long cuts which are usually required when cutting large plywood sheets to the correct dimensions and shape.
Applying the chalk line to the plywood board sometimes requires two people, one to hold one end of the chalk line and the other to hold the opposite end and to snap the line against the board. In an attempt to make the operation a single person process, a small nail may be driven at one end where the cut is to occur to hold the end of the chalk line. This is time consuming and because the nail is driven at the edge of the pkywood board, splitting of the plywood often occurs. If an L-shaped bracket is used to hook over the edge of the board, the bracket can easily slip if the line is directed at an angle to the edge such as when a diagonal cut is required to be made. There is therefore a need in the art for a marking line holder to overcome these disadvantages of the prior art.